Fever
by dyehanna1
Summary: She didn't exactly despise him, she'd just rather not have him touch her nor breathe the same air as he did. She reached for the bronze jar on her table and drank two goblets of fermented wine; it was the least she could do to prepare herself.


For the most part, we have seen the nasty side of Klaus, I just wanted to write something different in hopes that this story can perhaps bring out the tender side of him. I hope you like it. I made a fanvid called** "Bonnie and Klaus: Fever" **with Beyonce's song. It's on** youtube **and it's also on the** Klonnie fanpop. **You can check it out if you get the chance.

* * *

><p>"The king is dying" The things that those words did to her soul were beyond measures. As she entered her chambers, she wanted to laugh and say 'it's about time.' But the significance of his death would mean a lot of things. She loosened the diamond band that held the ringlets of her hair together, her scalp felt so free and relieved.<br>He has just finished his meeting with dignitaries from neighboring towns; they had just forged an alliance to fight together in the possible upcoming war against Rome. The moments he dreaded most was almost here; he sighed heavily at the thoughts of going home to a woman who could barely tolerate his sight.

They use to be friends, with deep attraction for one another. Well she had more than a slight attraction towards him; he had and always will have undying love for her. They were fine until they were forced into marriage. Perhaps had their fathers given them more time, he might have managed to court her.

She didn't exactly despise him, she'd just rather not have him touch her nor breathe the same air as he did. She reached for the bronze jar on her table and drank two goblets of fermented wine; it was the least she could do to prepare herself for his homecoming.

Rumors had been circulating around the court, perhaps the future queen is barren; perhaps the prince was not a man; perhaps it was time the prince took in a new maiden. Actually, the ladies of the court would beg to differ, the prince already worked his way between their lust-filled thighs twice and more before they were betrothed . Bonnie shook her head; those snotty female dogs were not to blame. Had she just summoned the courage to spread her legs open for him, she could have saved herself from such nasty gossips. After all, her mother once told her that intercourse was not for pleasure; it was for two things, to keep her mate satisfied and rear his children. She looked into the mirror, she silently and viciously combed the curls out of her hair; she pushed back the tears and pangs of soreness that threatened her existence. She took a bath and slipped into her sleeping gown; she brushed her teeth to freshen her breath and she awaited his return. She had never felt this powerless before. Her father sold her to his father; his father gifted her to him he could not refuse, not that he would if he could. A box filled with gold was all she was worth to her father; but then, the scrawny old short bastard always had an obsession for glittery things.

In a world where all vampires must meet their true death at the age of two hundred and eighty, Samson sold her off to carry on the Mikel family name; a witch that could bear a vampire baby was very rare, the others ran away; she was one of the few ones left. She had chosen to stay because Samson used her baby sister as bait. This was her destiny and the existence of a nation depended on it; for their sakes, she cannot be selfish, she had to accept it, childrearing…that was all witches like her were used for.

Knowing that she would be married off without her consent, she wished she had had the strength to defile herself before her wedding night. He knew about her wish to be with someone else, she told him out of spite, hoping that he would kick her out or have her hung on a tree, burnt on a stake, or stoned to death as the customs dictated; but he simply turned the other cheek. It felt as if Nickolas always wanted to do the right thing for his people, for others, especially for her; above all, he did not want to be alone. She wished her first time had been with Stefan, he was so thoughtful, loving, gentle and kind; she was not sure what it would feel like with Klaus. The thought of it made her shake, it made her skin crawl, and it made her feel so dead and dispensable yet, underneath that hate was a little longing, intrigue and aching that she had felt for him even when she had Stefan.

They had been married for two years now, she had always refused to yield herself to him and he had refused to claim her virtue; yes it was his but he would rather not take it by coercion because witches are judgmental and unforgiving creature. He knew if he was really going to spend the rest of his life with her, compelling her to be intimate with him will not soften her heart towards him. Besides he loved her.

As of today, she was just tired. Word had spread like wild fire that the king was near his dying age, the people were beginning to wonder if a foreigner would step in to rule their nation. According to the law of the land, a future king must bear an heir before ascending the throne. Just this once, she was willing to negotiate for her freedom and that of her sister's.

* * *

><p>He dimed the lights, he was sure she didn't want to see his face anyway, the moon spilled into the room; although agony slithered through her heart, her skin was so radiant in the light of the moon. He took off his boots and threw them in a corner, grabbed his towel and headed for the shower. She smirked at the sight of his pale naked buttocks.<p>

She was very still beside him, he still considered her plain, pure and untouched; it was frustrating being with her without being able to _be_ with her, but he didn't want anyone else and jerking off cannot replace the warmth of a woman's core. She definitely had hers guarded around him.

As he settled beside her, didn't try to touch her, didn't try to kiss her, he felt like he had no right. She pulled her pants down laid down beside him like a log of wood and lifted up her dress, she promised not to fight him tonight. She promised to hold her breath till it's over; in that way, she would never have to think about his scent when the morning comes; she vowed to block off the sound of his grunts…she was once told that's what men do when they have their way with women. "Do it." she told him, it was more of a command than a request.

Once he mounted her, she zone out, her body was there but her mind was gone, no one had to tell him that, he knew it too.

Their love making was just …..what's the word for it….bland. it lacked passion, it lack pleasure, it lack the necessary anxiety that makes a lovers heart thump with fear and anticipation of spilling his seed into a lover who was willing to accept it with moans of need and satisfaction. He didn't have the heart to go deep enough he didn't have the strength to trust hard enough, he just could not find the girl he fell in love with. Taking her like that...no... he pull out of her and spilled his pre-seed on the sheets, he could never gain nor grant any satisfaction from such encounters.

When it was over, he faced the windows and she faced the wall.

When it was over, he felt her pain and she felt so numb.

When it was over, he wanted to say he loved her but all she felt for him was hate.

"I'm sorry, I should have never taken your offering." He says.

"You are the prince, who am I do deny you of your needs?"

She had always been his first choice, not lady Katherine, not princess Elena. Bonnie Beatle Bennett had always been the apple of his eyes and the bane of his existence because she never once looked his way the way she looked at her first love; Stefan was always her first choice, but the king made sure the boy never appeared before them again.

"No matter what you think of me, I love you."

"You are the future king of Mystia, what I think of you does not matter."

"May be someday, you'll learn to love me too."

"The night is still young; you may have your way with me for as long as you wish." Fuck! He balled his hand into a fist; her words made him feel so unclean.

"Bon.."

"It's the only way to have the heir that your father so desires."

"Bonnie.."

"Once you get your heir, I pray that you let me go."

He nodded in acceptance.

How do you keep a woman that has no affection for you?

He secretly prayed that she would never conceive, it was the only way to keep her around; he didn't mind not having an heir, he would gladly give up a thousand kingdoms up for her tender loving. He hoped that one day, she would love him, half the way she loved Stefan….half of her was enough for him, but all of him could not measure up to her needs.

* * *

><p><em>It had been nine months from the night of their encounter; he could hear her screams from the thick walls of the birthing room. He wished she would let him in, but she made sure that the custom that prohibited the man from witnessing the birth process stood. She did not scream for him, she sought no solace in the mention of his name.<em>

_And then there was silence._

_And then came the horrendous scream of a terrified child._

_A child who was afraid of the world._

_Did she even hold him, he wondered?_

_He knew she didn't, he need not an oracle to predict that._

_All he knew was that the mid-wife came out and put a beautiful baby in his arms._

_He wondered if she would be able to walk away from this bundle of joy?_

_She had been asleep for a while now, when he walked into the birthing chambers, His undead heart suddenly got frightened because hers stopped beating. She laid in on the bed, very still and cold. She finally left him in death._

* * *

><p>He woke up screaming in cold sweat, she turned around, starring at him in the dark; she hesitantly brushed his sweat-drenched hair from his forehead, gently stroking his head. "It was just a dream, I'm here, Nick. I'm here." She place his head on her bosom and continued to soothe him until his eyes fell heavy into a slumber. "Maybe someday Nic, maybe someday." She whispered and kissed his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I'm considering making this a two chapter fic if it's something you'd like to read. let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
